ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay (Shadow of Ronin)
}} Jay Walker (born Jay Gordon) is a protagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. Biography After Cole crashes the D.B. Express, they head towards Chen's palace. After defeating the Anacondrai Cultists, the Anacondrai Serpent ripped his trousers. This turns out to be a story told by Kai. Angry, the other Ninja reminded Kai of all the inconsistencies. Wu then tells them to go outside to train. However, the students Dareth brought were villains. After they are defeated, a stranger steals the Ninjas' memories with the Obsidian Glaive and escaped. In order to gain back their memories, Wu informed them about the Obsidian Weapons. They find Hibiki in Kryptarium Prison. He told them about the Inky Lemonberry tea. They went to the Toxic Bogs to get the berries. When the Ninja drank them, they were excited to learn of their respective weapons. Wu told them to get the Obsidian Scythe first, which upset Jay. After obtaining the other weapons, Jay's Obsidian Nunchucks is last. However, their mission was postponed after Nya informed them of the Nindroid attack in Ninjago. AFter that has been dealt with, they encountered Ronin again with a Lightning Elemental Forge. However, Ronin trapped the Ninja (Except Zane and Dareth) and Wu with the Earth Elemental Forge. They were freed, but Ronin left with the forges. Back in Spinjago, Wu told the team Ronin would need the Primal Fulcrum. Wu decided to try to destroy it, but mentioned it might destroy them in turn. They visited Lloyd, who said he'll take them to Misako. AFter locating the Fulcrum, Misako says it's not dangerous to destroy it. However, they were suspended in the air. Wu suspected that Misako was under Ronin's control, and Lloyd frees her. However, the Fulcrum has been activated, and a portal to the Cursed Realm is opened. The Ninja were able to defeat Ronin and the Primal Fulcrum. Kai then points out Jay lost his pants again, revealing that this is another story told by Kai. Appearance Jay looks very similar to his TV show counterpart. He dons the Tournament Robe and Jungle Gi with black gloves. Personality Jay is shown to be less serious than his TV counterpart, and is prone to whining. Weapons and Abilities Jay Walker is the Master of Lightning and is commonly seen using the Obsidian Nunchucks throughout the game. Appearances *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Trivia *When the Ninja are about to get Jay's Obsidian Nunchucks in the Floating Ruins, Jay remembers himself saying that they are being followed, when originally it was Zane who said that. *Kai has claimed that Jay has lost his pants twice. Gallery 1506507 435083803334200 4881864300823443749 n.jpg SoRTheNinja.png SoRJayQuestioning.PNG SoRTeam1.png Jay24.png SoRZaneWierd.png SoREdnaHug.png SoR3.png SoRJayShrug.png JayCup.png SoRWuJay.png SoRJaySad.png SoR12.png SoRHappyJay.png JayCrying.png Closer.png ONunchucks.png SoRJaySave.png SoRJayFacepalm.png SoRJayJetpack.png SoRJayHappy.png SoR Diaper Jay.PNG Sor hero team 1.jpeg SoRJay&Zane.png SoRSurvived.png Sor hero team 2.jpeg NonCanon.png SoRJayElemental.png SoRCJay(Jungle).png SoRCJay(Tournament).png SoRCJay.png SoRJayTechno.png SoRJayZX.png SoRJayDX.png SoRJayShowhost.png SoRJayDXFig.png SoRJayElementalFig.png SoRJayZXFig.png SoRJayTechnoFig.png SoRJayShowhostFig.png JaySORInfobox.png Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Lightning Category:Non-canon Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:2014 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters